As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A printed circuit board for an information handling system can utilize broadside stack-ups, with two or more routing layers stacked between the power plane layers. In this way, the number of routing layers is increased for the same overall number of layers in the printed circuit board stack-up. A printed circuit board using broadside stack-ups can suffer adverse coupling effects between the stacked routing layers. For this reason, circuit traces can be angularly routed, that is, routed in a zigzag pattern, in a printed circuit board, that is, routed in a zigzag pattern, to mitigate the coupling effects. However, angular routing can still result in floquet mode coupling, that is, resonant coupling based upon the periodicity of the angularly routed circuit traces, and thus to undesirable insertion loss and crosstalk in the signals carried by the angularly routed circuit traces.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.